User blog:BridgetteWrites/Race to Immortality Chapter One
The house was silent for, perhaps, the last time before the next term started. Christmas break had came and gone much too fast for Victor, and with Trudy getting ready for the children, he barley had time to work on making the elixir. Tonight, however, Trudy was out. Victor started at the large bottle full of amber colored liquid. It was enough to last him for years. But not forever, a voice nagged in the back of his mind. He put his head in his hands and replied out loud, "No. Not forever." He took a tiny sip of the precious liquid. He knew he had to conserve it. Some how he would make himself immortal. He would have his forever. With a new found drive and the energy he gained from the elixir, Victor set off to his office. Determined to find his answer. ---- "Trudy!" Amber shrieked when she opened the door to Anubis house. She dropped her bag and hugged her reinstated house mother. "Oh. Amber." Trudy said, shocked by the embrace. "I missed you sooo much, Trudy!" Amber released her. "I've missed you too, darling. Need help with your bags?" "Oh, yes!" Amber said, grabbing her hand and pulling her outside. "Amber!" Fabian greeted when he stepped out of his taxi car and saw her and Trudy leaving the house. "Relax Fabian. You saw me, like, three weeks ago." Amber scolded. Trudy laughed. "Come on, Fabian. Help me carry Amber's bags." Fabian shook his head at Amber and grabbed two suitcases. He had missed the blonde, as much as he hated to admit it. "What are in these, Amber?!" Fabian said. He could barely lift them. "How do you expect to impress Nina if you can't even carry a few bags! You and Alfie should really go to the gym together." Fabian blushed when he heard Nina. Amber just laughed at him and pulled him up to her room with Trudy following. Nina was all Fabian had been able to think about over the whole holiday. He had finally gotten the girl and it seemed like it was for good this time. Fabian was lost in his thoughts until he heard something that caught his attention. "We have a new student this term," Trudy said casually while she and Fabian were helping Amber put her things away. "Really? Who?" Amber said immediately. "A girl, named Lacie Brown, I believe." Trudy said. "Oh, and Mick transferred back." Amber dropped the pair of shoes she was holding. "Mick!?" She screeched. "He better not be trying to split Mara and Jerome up! I will not let him!" Trudy laughed at her. "I don't know anything about that stuff." "Do we even have enough rooms in the house for that?" Fabian asked. Amber glared at him. Typical Fabian, worrying about things like that when serious relationship drama was about to unfold! "Well, I assumed that Amber and Nina would continue to share, and Patricia and Joy would die if they were split up again, so I took Vera's old room and painted it nice so it could be a new double bedroom. It's rather nice, actually. Anyway, I figured Mara would be the most welcoming of the new girl." Trudy said, hanging some of Amber's clothes. "What about Eddie and Mick?" Fabian questioned further. He could hardly stand sharing the room with one other boy, two would just be crazy. "Well, you know that old storage room we have just outside of the kitchen, well it hasn't been used in ages, so I turned it into a single bedroom. You'll have to fight it out among yourselves who's sleeping where." "Hey, guys." Everyone turned to see Patricia standing in the doorway. "Hey, Trixi," Fabian greeted. "How was Christmas in America with Nina and Eddie?" Amber asked dumbly. "You went to America with Nina?" Fabian asked. Patricia glared at Amber. Anyone could see she just said something she wasn't supposed to. "Sorry..." "I'll just excuse myself," Trudy said, slinking out of the room. Patricia sighed and looked back at Fabian. "Yeah. Eddie flew me in and we all stayed over at Nina's place pretty often. Apparently they live really close together." "Why didn't she tell me? We were talking on the phone all the time..." Fabian said. He was obviously heartbroken. "Actually, Nina was afraid you wouldn't enjoy it because she knew how much you didn't when her Gran stayed over at the beginning of last term." Amber said. "No..." Fabian groaned. "That's not entirely true... I would have loved to stay with her in America... I feel like a terrible boyfriend." "Amber, stop talking," Patricia said. Fabian had began to pace back and forth. "You really shouldn't worry about it too much. It wasn't that exciting. A lot of it was Nina and Eddie hiding out in libraries researching the Osrion." Patricia said to Fabian. At the mention of Eddie and Nina together he began pacing faster. "Eddie... Researching? Being the Osrion has really changed him." Fabian laughed nervously and erratically. "Are Nina and Eddie with you?" Amber asked. "No, sorry. I flew back a week ago. Mum and Dad thought I should spend some time at home." "Does that mean they're coming back together?" Fabian said, just slightly too loud. Patricia put her hands on his shoulders to physically stop his pacing. "Well... he is her Osrion. He has to protect her, right?" Both Fabian and Patricia became a little uneasy. Nobody said anything for a while. "I was thinking about that over the break. We don't really know what that means, do we? And we all have noticed how different Eddied acts towards her since he found out." Fabian said, breaking the silence. "He hardly ever lets her out of his sight... but to everyone else he's the exact same. It's sooo weird." Amber said. "But that doesn't mean anything!" Patricia shouted defensively, trying, and failing, to hide her true emotions. "Of course it doesn't mean anything." Amber said. She was trying to convince herself along with everyone else. "Okay, come on. We're all being silly. This is Nina and Eddie we are talking about. They're total opposites." Fabian said. He was going to go on, but they heard the door downstairs open. "Hello?" They heard Joy call from downstairs. "Maybe we should finish this conversation another time," Amber suggested. They all silently agreed and went to greet Joy. "Patricia!" Joy shouted when she saw her. "Hey!" Patricia ran down the stairs and embraced her best friend. "Hi, Amber. Fabian..." Joy said. "Hi, Joy." Fabian shyly responded. "Come on, then. There's food in the kitchen." Patricia pulled her friend into lounge. The group hardly had time to get any food before the others began arriving. Alfie came next with a cactus for Amber. It had become their "thing" as Amber called it. Mara and Jerome came together after him. No one told them about Mick. They didn't have to though. He came shortly after they did. "Hey, Mara." The whole room that was previously filled with chatter, fell silent. "I- I thought you went back to Australia." "Awkward..." Amber said under her breath. Patricia elbowed her in the ribs. "I, um, convinced my dad to let me come back... so I can be with you." Mick said quietly. Mara kept looking at her hand in Jerome's, back to Mick's face. It was obvious she had no clue what to say. Jerome stepped in for her. "That might be just a little bit difficult."He said, looking Mick straight in the eye. Mick just ignored him completely. "Come on, Mara. He's a total jerk. You can't honestly like him." All Mara did for a few seconds was open her mouth to speak and then close it again. Eventually, she stood up and ran out of the room towards the front door. When she tried to open it, she crashed directly into Nina, Eddie, and the new girl. "I'm so sorry! Are you all okay?" Mara said, helping Nina up. "What a hello, braniack." Eddie said. He jumped up, pulled up Lacie, and brushed himself off. "Nina! Eddie!" Amber shrieked. She popped out into the hallway. Behind her Fabian was making fun of her. "Relax, Amber. You saw them three weeks ago..." Nina gave him a scolding look. He apologized with his eyes. "Hey, Nina." He said. She ran to hug him. They held each other for just a second too long for everyone's tastes. "Calm down there, lovebirds," Eddie said in his typical condescending tone. For a moment, Fabian could swear that he saw a flash of jealousy cross Eddie's face. You're being silly and paranoid, Fabian. He thought to himself. "Um... Hi." The new girl said, stepping out of the doorway. "Oh! Sorry, Lacie," Nina apologized. "Guys, this is Lacie Brown. She's new at the school this term." Nina looked at Jerome and Alfie, "Be nice." Everyone greeted her well. Jerome leaned over to Amber. This was the perfect opportunity to mess with her. "You might have some competition, Millington." "How do you mean?" Amber asked. She pulled a piece of grass out of Alfie's hair. He stuck his tongue out at her and walked into the kitchen. "Well, look at Lacie. You might not be the prettiest girl here anymore." The look on Amber's face almost made Jerome lose it right there. Amber had become his new favorite target. She glared at Lacie. Jerome honestly wasn't wrong. She was exceptionally beautiful. She has super long, curly, dark brown hair, a pale face and big brown eyes. "Oh shut up, Jerome." Amber said. She swatted him with her clutch. "Just being helpful," he said with a wink. Amber hesitated, but decided to ignore the new girl and hug Nina. "I missed you, Neens!" She said. Nina laughed. "I missed you too, Amber. How was meeting Alfie's Parents." She asked. Amber grabbed her hand. She pulled Nina up the stairs, towards their room, talking as they went. "I'll tell you. We have soo much catching up to do, Nina." Fabian awkwardly looked around before following them upstairs. By the doorway, Patricia and Eddie were in their own world. Joy was lingering nearby watching them. "Hey, Yacker." Eddie said. Patricia hugged him and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him softly on the lips. "Hey, Eddie." "Even Patricia is dating someone! How long was I gone for!?" Mick exclaimed. When he saw Mara sneak out the front door he yelled, "Mara! Can we please just talk!" He her out the door. "Should I go after them?" Jerome asked. Eddie and Patricia looked at each other, then back at him and replied simultaneously. "Yes." "Eddie..." Lacie said quietly, after Jerome had left. Eddie turned away from Patricia towards Lacie. "What's up, Frenchie?" He asked. She blushed a deep crimson colour. She had been trying to hide her French accent, but it wasn't working too well. "Would you mind introducing me?" Lacie twirled her hair nervously. "Sure. This is my girlfriend, Patricia. Patricia, this is Lacie Brown, a new student. She's French." "I thought Nina was your girlfriend... Sorry you two just seemed really close when we met at the airport." Patrica gave Eddie a horrified look, whilst Joy was trying desperately not to laugh. "No, Lacie. I'm dating Patricia. Anyway, this is Joy." "Nice to meet you, Joy." Joy gave a small wave. "The girl who crashed into us is your roommate. Her names Mara. Her boyfriend is Jerome, the tall one. He's a jerk so I'd avoid him. He likes giving people trouble for fun. The other boy's name is Mick. He and Mara used to go out. The drama there should be fun to watch." Eddie said with a smirk. He led Lacie into the kitchen. "This is Alfie. Alfie, this is Lacie." "Are you an alien?" He asked casual. Lacie looked at Eddie with an alarmed look. "That's normal for him. Alfie is best friends with Jerome and they are always into trouble. He's dating Amber." Eddie pulled Lacie away before Alfie could say any. thing else to scare her. He led her back through the entrance hall and up the stairs to Nina and Amber's room. Patricia followed them not far behind. "Nina?" "Oh. Hey, Eddie," Nina said. Her and Fabian immediately jumped away from each other. They were both flustered. Amber was in her closet, putting away her clothes. She was totally unaware of the two making out just across the room. "This is Fabian. He's Nina's boyfriend. Everyone's been waiting for them to get together since freshman year, blah blah blah. And that's Amber." Eddie said, obviously annoyed that he agreed to help Lacie. She stared at Amber for a few seconds. "You're dating Alfie?" Amber sighed, "That's most peoples reaction..." "As much as I love helping people, could you take over from here, Nina." "Sure, Eddie. I'll be right back, Fabes," Nina promised. She kissed him on the cheek and walked to Lacie. "Do you want help unpacking?" She asked. Lacie nodded yes. "Where is she staying?" Nina asked Eddie. "At Anubis," he said sarcastically. Patricia rolled her eyes at him. "Up in the attic with Mara," Patricia said. Nina grabbed one of Lacie's bags and lead her towards the attic. "I really thought you and Eddie were dating when I met you in the airport earlier," Lacie said, trying to make casual conversation once they were upstairs. Nina laughed to herself. "No. We're just really close." "You must be. You're the only two American's in the whole school!" "Yeah. It's something like that..." ---- "Mara, please! Just talk to me!" Mick yelled. Mara just kept walking. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew she had to get away from him. "It's like 10 degrees out here, at least take my jacket" Mara, deciding her pride wasn't worth freezing, stopped walking and accepted his sports jacket. "Thank you," She said quietly. He grabbed her hand before she could walk away again. "Anything for you, Mara." He said. He pulled her closer to him. "Mick, please," She said trying to pull her hand away. "I'm with Jerome now..." "But, Mara," He started, "I love you. I really love you." He leaned towards her, as if to kiss her. She thanked the gods when she saw Jerome running towards them. "Mick, leave her alone," Jerome yelled. He wasn't sure if he could beat Mick in a fight, but he was sure he would try his damn hardest if he didn't let Mara go. "Honestly, I could understand anyone else. Just not Jerome." Mick harshly pulled his hand away and stormed off. Mara walked to Jerome and hugged him. He looked down at her and said, "Are things going to change now?" He had worked so hard to get her... "Of course not!" Mara said. She honestly believed that too. "I love you, Jerome." He paused and looked her in the eyes. "You've never said that before..." Mara immediately became nervous. "I'm sorry... too soon? It was wasn't it... I-" he cut her off with a kiss. "I love you too, Mara." ---- "Nina?" Amber asked later that night, after dinner. The American looked up at her best friend. "What's up Amber?" "Do you think there will be another spooky mystery to solve this year?" Nina didn't laugh like Amber expected her to. "Actually, Amber. Yes." Nina said after a moment. Amber looked as if that was not the answer she wanted to hear. "Why?" Amber asked quietly. Nina sighed and started telling her all about what she and Eddie had been talking about all break. "Well, remember when I was trapped under the game board? When I met Victor's father's ghost?" Amber nodded. She wasn't sure if she still wanted to hear the rest of the story. "He told me that the chosen one and her Osrion are meant to... that they're meant to save the world." "You know I'll always be there for you, Nina." Amber said finally. "And if you and Eddie are supposed to save the world, I'm going to be right there helping you." Nina stared at Amber. She couldn't decide what to say and settled on "I couldn't ask you to do that" Amber ignored her and continued. "And I know Fabian, Patricia and Alfie feel the exact same way." Amber finished confidently. "Amber... you're my best friend but-" "-no buts, Nina. We're Sibuna. We even made a sacrifice. If that's not binding, I don't know what is." "This isn't just some club... It's a lifetime commitment. Eddie and I will be tracking down "spooky mysteries" our whole life. If we aren't solving one, we'll be searching for anything unusual. We'll be breaking into the tombs of Pharaohs... Stealing..." Amber interrupted her again. "My whole life has been changed because of you and Sibuna. I couldn't imagine it any other way." ---- "Yacker?" Eddie whispered, sneaking into Patricia and Joy's room. "Yacker, wake up." "Eddie?" Patricia asked sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and blinked at him. "What are you doing here?" "I am taking you on a romantic midnight stroll," he said with a smirk. "You're kidding right?" "Do you not want to?" Eddie said in his usual condescending tone, hiding the fact that he was genuinely hurt. "Of course I want to. I'm just tired..." Patricia said. She laid back to fall asleep again, but Eddie shook her. "Get up, then!" He said. He pulled her out of bed. "I see you're dressed for the weather. How do you not freeze to death in your sleep." Eddie looked at her short-shorts and tank top. "Maybe I should change first." Patricia said. Eddie pulled her close to him. "Do you have to?" He said, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him to her lips. Their kissing quickly became more passionate, but Patricia stopped it short. "Yes. I'm going to change." She said a little bit too loud. "Sorry, I understand..." Eddie said, trying to hide his disappointment. Patricia took a deep breath, "Eddie we talked about this." "I know. I know." He said. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Meet me in the hall, downstairs?" "Sure," she answered. He left the room and mentally cursed himself. He didn't try to initiate sex. He just got caught up in the moment. When she kissed him like that... he stopped thinking. Patricia had made it very clear over the holiday that she didn't want to go any farther for some time, and he honestly respected that. Sometimes it got hard, though. He was so worried he would slip up and go to far, or try and Patricia would be done with him. Maybe he just needed to have better control over himself. "I'm ready," Patricia said, sneaking down the staircase. Eddie stared dumbly at her. "Knock it off, slimeball." "Sorry," he said taking her hand, "you just look so beautiful." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. The two walked silently out of the house, through the grounds, and towards the path through the wood. "So, since when did you become a romantic?" Patricia teased. "Since never! You know me better than that! I just wanted to get away with you." Patricia blushed. "You know, a few months ago I never would have thought you could be so... kind." She said quietly. "What do you mean," Eddie asked, slightly taken aback. "Well, and no offense, you're so.. mean... But when I really got to know you, you became an entirely different person, but only to me. To everyone else you're the same..." When he didn't respond she quickly said, "sorry." Eddie sighed and stared off at something far ahead on the path. "I have a lot of layers, Trixi." They continued to walk hand in hand for some time. They returned back to the house covered in snow from a snowball fight they had had. They tried their hardest not to laugh as Eddie walked her back up to her room. "Victor is going to kill us for tracking snow all over the house." Patricia said. "Relax, he wont know it was us," Eddie replied. They had reached her door. " So, fun date?" Patricia kissed him on the cheek. "Definitely." "Goodnight, Patricia." "Goodnight, Eddie." Before he could walk away, Patricia spoke again. "Do you think we could... re-discuss what we talked about over the holiday...?" She said shyly. Inside Eddie was doing a back flip. "Of course, Trixi. Goodnight" He said, trying his best to not sound too excited. "Night." Patricia said before closing the door. When she did, Eddie did a fist pump in the air before running down to his room he shared with Fabian. ---- Victor impatiently started pulling every one of his father's books off his shelf. There had to be something in one of them. He would not be beaten by those meddling children, chosen one or not. Perhaps he could trick the chosen one and her Osrion into... into god knows what. There seemed to be nothing left to try. Victor slammed his hand down on his desk in frustration. The pile of books he had, toppled over, going everywhere. He was about to pick them all up when he noticed the on that fell directly in front of him. It was an old journal, but he didn't recognize it as one he's read before so he opened it to the first page. I fear my son may be the chosen one's Isiasus. I'm not entirely sure what that would mean, but I do know I shall do everything in my power to ensure he never finds out and therefor can never access the powers that go with it. I can only imagine the amazing gifts Isis would bestow upon her guardian of the chosen one. If he was to access them, he would never follow my dream of obtaining immortality. -Victor. Victor closed the book. The chosen one had two guardians? He had been one? He knew that his father was terrible, but this terrible? He vowed to research more into this "Isiasus." Perhaps he was the key to all of this. Victor knew one thing. He was going to find out. ---- A/N: Hello. This is my first story I've written in a while, but recently I, for some reason, decided to go back and watch House of Anubis, the second season of which I never finished. Obviously, I became obsessed again. I'm going to be 100 percent honest with you. I have not watched the third season of House of Anubis and I don't intend to. I think it's wrong to do the show without Nina. I don't know anything about the third season at all, so any things that turn out the same in my story as season 3 is a coincidence. That said, this is my version of Season 3 with lots of romance and twists. This will most likely turn out to be a Neddie story unless it REALLY seems to not want to go that way. KT and Willow don't exist in my story. I don't know who they are. Anyway, review. It makes me happy. If i get a lot of love, I'll make sure to continue. Also, if you have any ideas for other stories i should write, PM me. I'll write any requests I get :) Category:Blog posts